sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Janos Voidwalker, Shinokai Overlord
This character is property of Wiki user, Hynoid.s Nightmare. Failure to notify the aforementioned before the use of this character will be punishable by death... or your tires being slashed. Whichever comes first. Only users allowed to use this character without permission are Silverknight01 and CallofDutyfan360. Sincerely Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 20:55, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Social and Biology Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Factions: * The Shinokai * Heroes of Vermonia Occupations: Shinokai Overlord Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Demiromantic Relationship Status: Married Height: * 6 ft. 4 inc. Weight: * 103 lbs. Hair Colour and Style: * Red; shoulder-length & tied back * Dark purple; long & loose state Body Colour and Texture: * Gold; soft & furry * Jet black; hard & scaled state Eye Colour: * Red & Black Notable Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks/Etc.: * Khaki markings down back of legs, down arms and sides of neck * Shinokai emblem across back and wings * Black stripes down back and tail Attire Neck: Chain of void crystal shards Chest: * Violet long-sleeve dress shirt w/ dark violet cuffs * Dark red formal vest Fingers: Void crystal wedding band hand Waist: Light grey belt w/ black buckle Legs: Black trousers in Feet: Light grey, engraved boots exposed Personality Janos Voidwalker can only be described as gruff and self-kept, uninterested in small talk with anyone outside of his circle of friends, followers and family. He holds his lineage in high regard and looks down upon anyone who would belittle him because of what and who he is. The man never wastes time (especially in battle) opting for a swift finish unless his opponent deserves a slow and painful beating. He's fairly quiet but well spoken none the less. Conditions Insomnia Chronic Nightmares History WIP Abilities Main Abilities Riatso Manipulation: A demigod in terms of family relations, Janos is considered to be far stronger than any other Shinokai, a fact that has earned him the title once held by his infamous father. Though he mainly prefers black Riatso (a Riatso colour synonymous with the Voidwalker family line), he also uses red and purple when the situation demands it. He's been shown to use his vast reservoir of Riatso energy in a variety of ways Moveset. Telekinesis: The target(s) of this ability is engulfed in a glow of purple Riatso energy, allowing Janos to lift and move them without physical contact. So far he has been able to stop multiple projectiles and opponents, move objects the size of a bus and crush objects of the same size. He also uses it to carry everyday objects or to keep his hands free during battle. However, his telekinetic ability is only limited to organic and inorganic objects. Energy projectiles have been shown as nearly impossible to grasp, the same going to beings made of energy. Also, if the opponent is not in his line of sight, this ability is near useless. Hive Mind Control: Since becoming a true Shinokai at age 21, Janos is able to tap into the hive mind shared by all Shinokai on Vermonia. Becoming the Shinokai Overlord has only increased this ability. This ability allows him to tap into the memories and experiences of other Shinokai, as well as letting him communicate with them on a telepathic level. He may also tap into the hive mind to see through the eyes of his followers, allowing him a form of semi Omni-Consciousness. Portal Creation: His direct connection to the Void lets Janos open portals between two points with high levels of Dark Riatso energy. These locations are limited to the four Shinokai temples located in the four quadrants of Vermonia as well as his father's temple located in the Void itself. In addition to his own connection however, he also needs time (20 to 35 seconds at the most) to build up the power to open and maintain these portals for long periods of time. Aforementioned period of time is approximately 10 minutes. Moveset Riatso Construct Creation * Riatso Tendrils/Chains: Employed as tendrils for impaling and asphyxiating a target. Chains however, are strictly for restraining. * Riatso Spears: Spikes that emerge from underfoot to skewer targets. * Riatso Claws: Riatso energy is expanded outwards from the fingertips to form 7 inc. long claws. Strong enough to pierce medium grade armour. * Riatso Barrier: A shield formed around user and allies to guard against projectiles. Much weaker when faced with close quarter strikes. Riatso Riatso Bolt: Small arrow-head sized projectiles. Utilized individually for minor damage. * Riatso Rain: A multitude of Riatso Bolts formed above the opponent before being brought down upon their head. * Riatso Barrage: Similar to Riatso Rain, but fired from all directions from above. Riatso Blast: Palm sized sphere fired from hands or mouth. * Riatso Bomb: A charged Riatso Blast with a much larger blast radius. * Riatso Meteor: A charged Riatso Blast. Blast radius known to dwarf that of a Riatso Bomb. Riatso Flames: Self-explanatory. Can engulf user's entire body as a deterrent against physical damage or projected outwards from hands or mouth. * Black Flame Hurricane: A tornado of black Riatso fire generated by user spinning while flames engulf the body. * Firestorm: Riatso Flames charged for a short period before expanding outwards. Everything touched is burned to a crisp. Overlord's Shadow: Move Three runes of Dark Riatso energy form in the air above Janos'. Within 15 seconds, these runes will turn and click into place. Janos then unleashes a blast of Dark Riatso energy from his hand upwards, the blast growing in power as it passes through the runes. Once passed through the final rune, the energy will mould into a shade of his dragon form that Janos can control by moving his hand. Overlord's Shadow moves across the battlefield, 'devouring' and burning opponents alive by passing by. Physical projectiles are ineffective against this move, however, energy projectiles seem to have some effect. Janos is also immobile during the use of this move, leaving him open to attack from any side. Transformations True Shinokai Form Shedding his Vermonian form in a cloud of red and black mist, Janos transforms into the beast known and feared by many if not all of his foes. In what is considered to be his true form, Janos stands as a bipedal dragon that towers over enemies and allies alike at well over 400 ft. His soft gold fur turns into thick, pitch black scales that effectively cover his entire body in natural armour. Large black horns extend from his skull with three smaller horns extending from his jaw, red hair changing to wisps of purple energy flowing from between his horns, down his short neck and in-between his shoulder-blades. Black claws tip his five fingered hands and three toed feet, a black blade tipping the slender tail that sways behind him at all times. From his back extends a set of massive wings, with black frames and light violet webbing in-between the large fingers With his full reservoir of Riatso energy at his disposal, Janos' power is amplified by five-fold. This along with his sheer size allows Janos to cause havoc on opposing forces, especially with moves that have an area of effect like Riatso Bomb, Riatso Rain and Firestorm. Heavy artillery have been proven to be unable to pierce his thick hide, though they have been able to scratch the surface of his scales. However, due to his large size, small opponents with the advantage of speed and agility will easily be able to outmenuaver him in every shape and form (basically, every Aurian in existence). Other glaring weak points on Janos' body, are the large clusters of Void crystals growing from his shoulders and flanks. Destroying these will cause Dark Riatso energy to leak from his body, both shortening his time in his true form and endangering the environment around him. With Dark Riatso being such a corrosive force to neutral Riatso energy, the energy leaking from his body could cause irreversible damage to plant and wildlife in the area. Structures may also be weakened if they come into contact with this energy. Basic Measurements Height: * 475 ft. * 158 ft. the shoulder Wing-Span * 316 ft. Weight: ''' * 205,000 lbs. '''Void Form Unlocking the connection to the Void that was lost to his family with the corruption of his father, Janos' Vermonian form is peeled away to reveal the Void energy beneath his physical form. All of Janos' defining features are stripped away and replaced by pure Void energy, with only white eyes remaining and Void energy flaring up from his head in the same manner as hair being blown in the wind. The same effect can be seen on the rest of his body, especially around his shoulders, arms and legs. His wings and tail lose their fixed forms and seemingly resemble loose shapes of energy. With his normal Riatso energy replaced by the far more potent Void energy, Janos' attacks can now disintegrate targets on contact as Void energy attacks the soul instead of the physical body. More nimble targets can still avoid his attacks though. Instead of drawing power from the user however, Void Form draws power from the environment around it. As the Void is a never-ending font of Riatso energy, it is the only place where it is safe to use. Outside the borders of the Void, the environment around the user will be reduced to a lifeless wasteland in mere minutes. Plants, animals and even the ground will be devoid of life, stopping anything from growing there until Riatso energy could be returned to the area. Starved Form A form many Shinokai wouldn't wish upon their worst enemies. Due to a forced hibernation, Janos' body was starved of Riatso energy for five long decades. Upon finally being released, his once muscular physique had degraded to a walking corpse, a bunch of bones with muddy yellow skin drawn over them. His hair had also lost much of it's original red colour, much like the irises and pupils of his eyes had faded to leave only the white sclera's. Like the rest of his form, the skin had been stripped from his wings to make them look like bony fingers growing from his back. With his levels of Riatso energy being as low as they are, all shreds of sense are replaced by a ravaging hunger for sources to replenish his own reservoir. Self-preservations being one of the aspects effected, Janos will blindly run into danger if it means getting his next meal. None of his abilities are available either, leaving him with only his claws if a fight were to break out. Weaknesses Light Riatso: Opposites DO NOT attract in this case. While Light and Dark riatso do not effect each other when used in conjunction, they can cause terrible damage when pitted against one another. Janos himself is particularly susceptible to this due to the massive reservoir of Dark Riatso flowing through his body at any one time. The wounds caused usually manifest as a smouldering effect on his skin and can drain massive amounts of energy from him with every hit. Limitations: * Can only lift approximately 44 000 lbs. with Telekinesis. * Hive Mind ability is limited to Vermonia's borders. Unable to communicate with those off planet. * Overlord's Shadow can only be maintained for five minutes without the risk of burnout. * Severely lacking in the speed and agility departments. * No formal combat or weapons training whatso-flippin'-ever. Relationships Family Members * Natara: With his father MIA for most of his young life, Janos and his mother were practically joined at the hip. So much so that he could be seen following her around like a baby elephant when they were out in public well into his teenage years. Their relationship was so close in fact, that the woman gave up her own life to spare his, an act that still dictates many of man's actions well into present day. * Dominic: Despite the promise he'd made to his mother upon her death, the relationship between Janos and his father is… strained, for lack of a better word. Not having been there for most of his life, Domonic's parenting skills are severely lacking, not even mentioning the fact that Janos is now an adult with his own family and responsibilities to manage. Still, the two of them are at least trying with the hopes of someday fostering a proper father/son relationship. * Helix: ''' They first met on the shores of Janos' hometown and the relationship between uncle and nephew has been going strong since. With Janos having taken over his father's responsibilities to an existent, the two would end up spending quite a lot of time together through general discussions of current events and meetings with the Council of Vermonia. Helix himself tries to be a pillar in the man's life, especially during times of doubt and uncertainty on Janos' part. * '''Kiran: Cousins, though they act more like brothers with the way they would compete with and tease one another, Kiran's weapon of choice and Janos' choice of clothing usually being the main topics. Yet the two of them still respect one another, having come to each other's aide more than once in past and present. * Kai: Having been the first to encounter him after he emerged from hibernation, Janos had made it a point to protect the young healer as a way of thanking her, much to her brother's chagrin. Though as time went on, it became clear that the two of them seemed to care for each other on a far deeper level. So much so that Janos eventually proposed to her after the victory against the Elementals, making Kai the unofficial queen of the Shinokai, though she is far too humble to admit that she is anything more than his wife. * Domonique: Embarrassing as it is to admit, this girl has him wrapped around her little finger. Despite his daughter's methods being as reckless as a bull in a China shop, Janos can't help but admit that the results she tends to get are better than nothing. Even if he's been caught face palming while listening to the story of her latest escapade more than once. Yet there are a few lines he refuses to let her cross, having hammered them into her thick skull from the get-go. * Nathaniel: Though his relationship with his son isn't as close as the one he has with his daughter, Janos and Nathan still share an overwhelming amount of love and respect for one another. So much so that the discovery of the boy's Grey Riatso had left the man crushed, making him question what the hell he'd done to force his son away from his family like this. Despite this shift in family dynamics, the father and son still make it a point to communicate on a near daily basis. Friends * Cadogaun Jr: Close friends despite how Janos' high output of Dark Riatso makes it harder for CJ to keep his Grey Riatso in balance. * Deimos: With their first face-to-face meeting taking the form of a test of prowess, Janos and Deimos' relationship started out as a rivalry. While Deimos would constantly taunt the man to get a rise out of him, Janos would've rung his neck out if Kai hadn't stopped him. After the discovery of Janos' bloodline however, Deimos' taunting had been dialled down quite a bit, turning into genuine respect for his future Overlord. * Elis: The classic powerhouse/bookworm duo with the main bulk of Janos' bonding time with the young elk consisting of late nights spent discussing the history of Vermonia. Elis would mainly serve as a companion for the late nights spent battling insomnia and would continue to do so as Janos' advisor during his reign as Overlord. * Clash: Being powerful warriors, fathers and members of the Council of Vermonia, the two men have quite a few conversation starters. Especially when Clash's current situation with CJ and Solarian is taken into account. * Omicron: Considered his second-in-command in terms of leading their species to a brighter future and in taking care of his family, Janos is forever grateful for Omicron's assistance… though he could really do without the man's endless supply of snark. Especially when it comes to his daughter's training and the endless amounts of trouble she can get into… on Omicron's watch! * Kino: Kai's overprotective brother and the one Janos tended to butt the most heads with during the months the group travelled together. Though none of their arguments were verbal or physical, there was a certain sense of tension in the air whenever the two of them would lock eyes. It had taken a while, but by the time Janos proposed to Kai, he seemed to have managed to work his way into Kino's good graces to the point where he could receive the seasoned warrior's approval. Allies * Miracle: Despite the newly formed peace treaty between Shinokai and Vermonian kind, there still seems to be a bit of tension from the Commander's side. Mainly because of Janos' family history and the transgressions of his father before him. They get along well enough when circumstances demand it, just don't expect Janos at a Mizuruki family dinner any time soon. * Cadogaun: Janos and Cado have never met face-to-face before. However, their connections to CJ are enough for them to consider each other allies despite Cado's concern about the man's history. * Solarian: The closest these two have come to speaking has been the discussion of possible buyers for the white dragon's wares and little else. Still, Janos is quite thankful for Solar's companion- and mentorship to his son. * Kerbos: ...Honestly, Janos has no gripes with the former science experiment. Though he is somewhat concerned about unstable synthetic Riatso energy being so close to Nathaniel. Neutrals * Rivals * Enemies * The Elementals: WIP * Kerberos: WIP * Acolytes of Cerberus: WIP * Kirakashi: WIP * Gen. Tom Fitz: WIP Gallery Official Art Janos Voidwalker.png|Unofficial Reference Janos -Bust-.png|Bust May 2.18.png|SFCW Challenge = May 2.18 Fanart [I love you lot! :D] SK screen Janos.jpg|Silverknight01 Untitled81.png|CallofDutyfan360 Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress: Simon Templeman Theme Song: Trivia * For an accurate representation of Janos' voice, see Kain from the Legacy of Kain series. * The physical attributes of Janos' true form is inspired by the titular characterof the Diablo franchise. More specifically, his appearance in the third instalment, Diablo III. ---- UNDER HEAVY FUCKING CONSTRUCTION! THANK YOU! Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters